


an acceptable result

by humanveil



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: It happens on a whim.





	an acceptable result

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



> this ended up being more tame than originally planned, but i still hope you enjoy it!

It starts with a phone call early Sunday morning—Holt’s voice, clear and concise as he tells her she needs to come in for the day. He offers an explanation, but Rosa doesn’t listen past the words  _error_  and  _paperwork_. She’s almost certain it’s Jake’s fault and she makes a mental note to punch him later. Or something. 

[]

Santiago’s already there by the time Rosa walks out of the precinct’s elevator. She’s at her desk, dressed perfectly in one of her deep blue pantsuits and looking far too happy to be sitting with a pile of paperwork in front of her. 

Amy smiles when she sees Rosa, the big, bright kind that lights up her whole face, and Rosa has to swallow down the urge to return it. This thing between them is still new—still in that stage that makes her want to do stupid things like smile and laugh and be soft in public for no reason. 

Rosa tilts her head toward the paperwork. “Jake?” she asks, and Amy nods. 

“Yeah,” she says, and it’s more fond exasperation than it is real annoyance. “The Burker case.” 

A groan presses at the back of Rosa’s teeth. It’d been a major drug bust, almost accidental. They’d been investigating a string of B&Es at some dingy little tea bar when they’d spotted the lab. It’d only grown from there. 

“Pass me my share,” she says, and Amy smiles as she does just that. 

[]

Fixing the mistakes takes an hour at most. Jake comes and goes in record time, doing what he has to and barely waiting for Holt’s approval before he’s sprinting back out the door, calling out about some signing somewhere as the elevator doors close in front of him. Rosa considers leaving, too, but there’s always  _something_  that needs to be done and she likes the relative quiet a Sunday brings. Knows it’s probably better to stay and tie up loose ends now than it is to run around and try and do it tomorrow. 

It doesn’t hurt that Santiago stays, too.  

[]

They work in silence at first, but Amy eventually rolls her way over to Rosa’s desk. She leans against the side, flicks through a case file and eyes the photographic evidence of one of Rosa’s recently closed cases. Murder, gruesome: the body of some guy found stabbed in the middle of what they were all sure was a Swingers club. 

“Ugh,” she says. Grimaces at the image of a couch under a black light, the dark fabric stained bright white with the evidence of illicit acts. “Public sex is  _so_  unsanitary.” 

Rosa’s mouth twitches, the look of disgust on Amy’s face oddly endearing. “Can be fun, though,” she says, and she really doesn’t think much of it, but the way Amy reacts—the way her eyes flick to Rosa’s face, the minute shift of expression, the flash of interest. 

Well. 

It’s intriguing to say the least. 

[]

Amy brings it up again later, as they’re walking up from one of the supply lockers. She’s got that look on her face—the one Rosa knows means she wants to talk about something but isn’t sure how to go about it. She flounders, for a bit, and Rosa watches. Thinks she knows what Amy wants to discuss but doesn’t offer any help. 

Secretly, she likes the sight of Santiago flustered. 

“You really think it’s fun?” Amy eventually blurts out. Rosa doesn’t need to ask what  _it_  is. 

“I could show you,” Rosa suggests, and it’s light. Could almost be passed off as a joke. 

Only Amy’s eyes widen as she says it, undeniable interest flickering across her face for a second time, and that’s all it takes, really. 

 []

No one sees them as Rosa nudges Amy through the door of an interrogation room. As she locks it behind them and pushes Amy up against the wall, her back hitting the brick with a light thud.

Technically it’s not exactly public, but people _can_ see in through the window. Might just be able to catch them if they look at the right angle, and that thought alone sends a little spark of arousal through Rosa. 

From the wide-eyed look Amy gives her, she knows it’s affecting her, too. 

“Here,” she says. Presses Amy into the edge of the room, so she’s tucked away in the slot beside the glass. It’s only a tiny space, about a meter or so from the windows end and the room’s corner, and Amy only just fits. Only just manages to stay hidden from any possible passerby. 

Rosa’s lips are tilted in a smirk when she leans forward to kiss her, the press of her mouth gentle but purposeful. Amy’s breath hitches, her hands reaching to curl in the lapel of Rosa’s leather jacket as Rosa presses against her. Her hands sliding beneath the fabric of Amy’s blazer, down along the sides of her torso and to the waistline of her trousers. 

They don’t have much time and they both know it. Rosa makes a point not to waste any, her hands and mouth moving with practiced ease until Amy is panting against the wall, her fly undone with Rosa’s hand beneath the fabric. She has two fingers working Amy open, her thumb rubbing against Amy’s clit and her mouth pressed to the edge of Amy’s ear.

“See?” she says, drags her teeth against Amy’s skin with a light touch. “Fun.”

Amy mumbles something intelligible back, Rosa’s name thrown in the middle of it as she falls forward, her forehead resting on the dip of Rosa’s shoulder. Her breath comes in pants, the burst of air hot against Rosa’s neck, and Rosa doubles her efforts. Hooks her fingers and pulls a loud, satisfying moan from Amy.

When Amy comes, it’s with a silent cry. Her mouth falls open in a little _o_ , her expression one of pure pleasure she uses Rosa as a tool to keep balance. Rosa watches, leans in to kiss her as her body shivers, shakes. As she comes down from her high. The sight makes her a little breathless; makes her overtly aware of her own arousal. Of how wet she is between her thighs.  

“Crap,” Amy says once she’s caught her breath. She’s smiling, sounds a little shocked.

Rosa smirks. “Told you.”

She flips them, then. Presses her back to the brick and pulls Amy to her, and this time when she speaks her voice is deeper, a little commanding. The glint in her eye enticing.

“My turn,” she says.

Amy’s only too happy to oblige.

[]

Later, after they’ve returned to their desks and successfully finished the day without raising suspicion, Amy’s hand brushes Rosa’s. It’s a light touch, accompanied by a goodbye, a quiet  _see you tomorrow,_  and Rosa does allow herself to smile now: quick and fleeting but still genuine.

She watches Amy leave before she goes for her bike, almost annoyed with herself when the warm, affectionate feeling lingers in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
